


Rest and Relaxation

by eternal_moonie



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Jane decided to take a vacation with her boyfriend.





	Rest and Relaxation

Title: Rest and Relaxation  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Jan/Jane  
Summary: Jane decided to take a vacation.  
Fandom: America's Next Top Model

 

Funny how she had said that she wanted to take books to a deserted island, because Jane Randall had done just that. 

Along with her boyfriend who sometimes dabbled into the arts of photography. 

Right now he was reading books on his Sony E-Reader. He had downloaded a lot of them before going with Jane. 

But that wasn't the only thing that he had taken with him. He'd also taken his photocamera.

"Do you still prefer reading books over reading them on an E-Reader, honey?" Jan asked her as he touched the touchscreen with the movement of turning the page while he looked over at Jane, dressed in her newly purchased bikini. 

She was already so damn beautiful, and so much more sexier in the new bikini that he almost wanted to put the E-Reader away and take her. For she was his and belonged to nobody else.

"Yes, Jan." She said annoyed, for this wasn't the first time that they had had this battle over this situation.

Jane flipped a page and continued to read her mystery novel. 

He sighed and secured his E-Reader in the plastic protective bag before he put it back in the box and pulled out his photocamera.

"C'mon, babe, enough with the reading that we've been doing for hours now, let's make some pictures." Jan said, and snapped a quick picture of his girlfriend reading her mystery novel while she relaxed on the beach chair... something they had also brought to the deserted island.

"JAN!" Jane said, clearly not happening with it. Whatever "it" was. It could be that he just snapped a picture of her, or because he had just suggested it out of the blue. Not being crowned America's Next Top Model still stung, but she was indeed happy for Ann, she just tried not to let it get to her that she was eliminated so close to the finish line.

Jan's face fell. "I'll take that as a no... but Jane, honey, we are going to have to do something else other than reading and having that constant bickering of book vs E-Reader sometime." he said while he secured the camera again.

"I know, baby, I just..." Jane started, but was cut off by her boyfriend who reached for the book and put the bookmark between the pages she was at, then reached for her and gave her a kiss filled with so much passion, like he was convinced that would change her mind about reading. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her against his body, only clothed in his swimming trunks. 

Jane eagerly responded, anything to get his way now, so when she would be free, to reach for the mystery novel again.

She felt his hands go down her back to her ass cheeks and softly cupping them, but that wasn't the only thing that she felt. 

No, for she felt his arousal in his swimming trunks harden against her bikini bottoms. 

The kiss evolved into a french kiss, until Jan let her go. 

"Alright, I'll be going for a swim, I'll catch you later, baby." Jan said, then dashed for the ocean's waves and dived right in, leaving Jane all alone and staring out at the ocean where he had just dived in. 

Not like she will follow me, her boyfriend thought.

Maybe I should adjust my opinion. Jane thought 

She took the Sony E-Reader and scrolled through the menu to see if there was something on it that piqued her interest.

Another mystery novel. 

Well, let's give it a try, she thought.  
~~~~

A while later when Jan arose from the waves of the ocean, he spotted his girlfriend still reading, but this time on his E-Reader.

He smiled as he approached.

"Hey, sweetie." Jan said as he grabbed a towel. 

"Hey, baby." she said, reaching for the bag and securing the device before she grabbed him and pulled him down on her beach chair.

"Jane, I'm all wet!" Jan exclaimed.

"I don't care." she whispered as she slipped his swimming trunks down, who cares if her bikini bottoms got wet?

"Jane," Jan said, "are you sure?" 

"Yes, my love." she said as she got up from the beach chair. 

"Where are you go--- oh!" Jan said, knowing just what she was going to do.

She stood in front of him and undid her bikini top which fell in the sand, freeing her breasts. 

"I'm sorry for always fighting with you." Jane said as she rubbed herself against him, feeling her bikini bottoms get wet due to the touch of his hard cock against them.

"I love you, baby, even if we fight about those kinds of silly things." Jan said, kissing her deeply, surprising her with that action.

Jane would have thought that her boyfriend would have gone for her freed breasts first, for sure. 

Oh well, she didn't really mind at all. 

Her legs next to his, she smiled as a hand reached for his cock and began to stroke him while they passionately kissed. 

"I love you too, Jan." Jane said, and then she felt it. 

For Jan had his arms around her body, and his lips were right where she wanted them to be: her breasts.

Jane moaned her boyfriend's name while she was trapped within his touch. 

Giving pleasure to him and receiving it at the same time... but it wasn't enough. 

"Take it off..." she said in a whisper laced with moans. 

His hands glided over her naked skin to cup those bikini bottoms and he slid them off, rendering her fully nude. 

Her hand stopped with stroking his cock and then she surprised him. 

She did a full 180, so that her pussy was in Jan's face and her face was having eyes only for his cock. 

They both started off at the same time: Jane's mouth around his big cock and Jan's tongue licking Jane's pussy. 

He continued to stab her with quick thrusts of his tongue in and out of her pussy, causing Jane to moan around his big cock, sending ripples of pleasure through Jan's cock and entire body. 

Jan couldn't prevent his hands from squeezing her breasts or her delicious ass cheeks while they continued to make love. 

Until they both came at exactly the same time, the way lovers should always come. 

Jane's sex juices trickled onto her boyfriend's tongue while his cum shot into Jane's mouth. 

And they both swallowed their love juice until there was nothing left to swallow. 

Jan removed his hands which made Jane do another 180 and snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Even though you didn't win the title, you're still my absolute Top Model, baby." Jan whispered.

"Thanks, honey." she whispered as she kissed his chest. 

The End.


End file.
